The Beginning
by Amydiddle
Summary: Long ago three very familiar people lived together as orphans, a redhead, a blond, and a stern onyx. Here is exactly how I think (sometimes just because little them are so KAWAII to imagine) how the story of the before shinigami happened. I am jumping and testing new waters, hope you like! *Slight Grelliam, Family setting, and yes in my world Grell IS female*


On the outskirts of 17th Century London, England an old shabby building actually housed the Orphans of London town...well it did now the funds had stopped and only three kids remained; William Theodore Spears, Ronald Jacob Knox, and Grell Alexandra Sutcliff; no matter what the just didn't seem to get adopted.

William was the eldest, about ten, had dark brown, almost black hair, wore rectangle spectacles. He was always following the rules. His clothes usually consisted of a surprisingly white button-up shirt, a small black jacket, and black shorts with worn out boots on his feet. His eyes were a greenish-yellow that seemed to portray the cold heart with in.

Will had a hard time actually showing emotions and seemed distant and cut off from the world. He had been here since age six and no one knew him any other way. His parents were murdered right in front of his eyes and they could only guess that this was the effect of trauma. His distant closed him off from the few people that wanted to adopt him but didn't because they didn't want a mentally scared child.

Grell was the middle and the only girl. She was around seven and was a little short for her age. Her blood red hair and emerald green eyes that flashed gold was an abnormally and her teeth were too; they were razor sharp and she had the top two missing giving her a small, childish lisp. She wore a black button up shirt and red suspenders and a little patched up red skirt that reached her knees and her brown knee-high socks and getting too small black buckle shoes. She had cracked round glasses and her hair was usually held back in a worn black ribbon.

When she arrived at the orphanage it was as a baby and because her father and mother didn't want another daughter. She was adopted twice after that, she was brought back the first time at age one because of her odd teeth. She was adopted again at age three because she was mistaken for a boy and immediately brought back a few weeks later. Since then she has been very clingy and desperate for attention; she cries easily has a low self esteem but sometimes anger breaks through and she becomes a rotten little girl.

Ronald was the youngest and the most troublesome. He was about four and followed Grell around like a lost puppy. His hair was bicolored on top it was golden blond and the bottom it was black. Even with the bad situation he was always smiling his bright smile. His usual clothes was a tan button up shirt, grey suspenders, black shorts, knee high black socks and his strange bright white dress shoes.

No one knows why the boy was here and he only arrived two years ago and was the last one to arrive before funds stopped. No one had come to adopt since then so Ronald was stuck with them and it didn't help that Grell was having a big influence on him with her mischief.

The days usually started out being awoken at five in the morning by the ever angry Ms. Johnson who was the greediest, meanest, and cruelest person you would ever meet, and may I say she ate most of the food. She hated all of them treated them harshly. Grell was at the butt of it being the weirdest one. Today was no different at five in the morning she pounded into the boys hall and woke them up with her angry shouts.

William shook Ronald awake carefully before leaving to start getting ready for the day. On the other side of the halls Grell got a rude awakening from or as she calls her, the warden. She was dragged out of bed being called lazy, worthless, and freak of nature. Grell wasn't a human to her and as she was thrown in the kitchen to start of the chores.

The days always went like this, abuse and Ronald just sitting around while William did his work. Around the time school started Grell found herself outside tending the the yard the best she could and the farm boys that luckily we're getting an education walked by and spotted her. They bullied her for her looks not caring if they made the seven year old cry. She usually came in covered in mud, with cuts and bruises; crying her eyes out and all she was slapped for getting mud on the floor and had to get on her hands and knees and clean it.

William watched this and being the proper boy he was he always tried to defend but was just yelled and sent off to do some other ridiculous task. Ronald would try his best to make Grell happy but as the abuse got worse Grell's loving personality faded away.

The winter holidays were coming around and snow was starting to fell outside the windows. Grell watched from her window as the small white flakes fell past tomorrow would be Christmas and being the only one who cared or knew in the orphanage she knew she had to do something to make the place festive. Her tiny feet slipped into the boots and she quietly crept out of the building and into town. She came back with two badly wrapped packages and a black eye.

She quietly snuck into the boy's rooms and carefully placed the gifts at the end of their beds before going to her room and curling underneath the thin blanket to try and fight off the cold. The next morning Ronald ran into Grell's room wearing the new jacket and jumping on her till she woke up; she watched as he babbled happily and ran around her room like a hyper puppy. He wore the black coat happily but it faded when the angry shouts from downstairs came ringing up.

They filed downstairs and Grell was immediately slapped. "You little freak, I thought I told you to clean the kitchen spotless yesterday and I come in and the back door is wide open and the floor is covered in snow. And you," she turned away from the sniveling redhead turned to William, "I thought you cleaned the chimney I found a dead racoon in it when I went to light it. You brats better start and if I even hear a cry from you then I will expect my office to be cleaned."

She stomped off and Ronald just stared off where she went before hugging Grell and walking off to stay out of the way. William, now wearing a brown coat, watched as Grell slinking into the kitchen with worry. He walked to the chimney and peered inside to find soot and dead animal that smelled disgusting. He sucked in a breath of clean air, took his jacket off, tied a cloth around his face and started to clean it with the best of his abilities.

Grell started to clean up the kitchen but then a realization hit her in the face, Ms. Johnson had no right to call her those mean names, treat her like crap, let the bullying continue, and never appreciate her. She was done with this, she dropped the shovel and searched through the storage to find what she was looking for; red paint. She ran into the halls and spilled it on the floor and continued to doodle on the walls with her hands.

Ms. Johnson came down and stared in horror at the mess made and followed the tracked it back to the red headed freak who immediately stepped forward to take the blame. Next thing Grell knew she was face down in the snow with Ms. Johnson yelling at her to never come back and calling her an ungrateful little freak. Grell stood up and stuck her tongue out at the door before starting off towards where she thought London would be...she had never actually been there considering she was 'special'.

All she cared about right now, was that she was free and nothing was going to take away her new found freedom.


End file.
